L'Ange du Cimetière
by Sana-teme
Summary: Hinata franchit en frissonnant le portail de fer. Une légère brise souffla, soulevant son long kimono blanc à feuilles d’érables de cérémonie – elle le mettait pour chaque recueillement en ce lieu sacré. Elle frissonna et commença à avancer. ItaHina


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages – exceptés Takeo, Rioko, Koichi et Kotaro - ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore une fic' sur Hinata ! Je suis à fond sur elle, en ce moment ! Je voulais écrire Missing avant celle-là, mais les cimetières m'inspiraient plus !

Au fait : pour le cimetière, c'est un cimetière à la française, et entouré d'arbres.

Comment cette histoire a-t-elle germé dans mon esprit ? C'est très simple. En gros, hier, j'ai fait 7 heures de route pour venir là où je suis pour le week-end, soit Albi. Et 7 heures, avec ou sans iPod, ça ne passe pas vite, mais alors là pas vite du tout.

J'écoutais donc, pendant 7 heures, mon iPod – une endurance d'enfer, ce gaillard – et pouf ! je suis tombée sur The Dance, de Within Temptation. Je me suis dit que je verrais bien l'action dans un cimetière – d'où le titre – et dans un cimetière, je verrais bien Itachi et Hinata.

**PS :** Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais écouter The Dance à trois heures du matin, au beau milieu d'une hostile campagne, alors que tout le monde dort. Mon cœur en a pris un coup.

**PPS :** En fond sonore, quand elle le rencontre : Pale, Within Temptation ( The Silent Force ).

C'était la – passionnante, pourquoi le cacher ? – histoire de mon inspiration.

Maintenant, passons à celle d'Hinata.

* * *

**L'Ange du Cimetière**

- Hinata, maintenant tu as 16 ans. Tu n'as toujours pas prouvé tes aptitudes à être chef de clan. Cette place reviendra donc à Hanabi. Et toi, tu épouseras Neji afin de rejoindre définitivement la sôke.

Hinata sursauta, ainsi que l'intéressé. Hanabi affichait une indifférence digne de Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata se redressa brusquement – car les Hyuuga mangeaient – et, d'un air révolté, lança :

- Père ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Voyant la tête de son père, Hinata se calma un peu mais continua :

- Enfin… vous seul pouvez décider à qui céder le clan. Mais vous ne pouvez me forcer à épouser Neji. Je l'aime beaucoup mais jamais ne pourrais devenir son épouse. Si vous me demandiez de me marier afin d'unir notre clan à un autre, j'aurais pu comprendre… mais ceci n'a aucun intérêt !

Hiashi sourit en son fort intérieur. Car ceci était un test, Hanabi était au courant. Un test afin de savoir si Hinata était définitivement capable – ou non – d'être à la tête du clan. Le fait qu'elle se révolte contre lui était déjà encourageant.

- Tu as un deuxième choix.

Hanabi grimaça. Elle savait ce qui attendait sa sœur et n'en était que plus peinée pour elle. Hiashi poursuivit.

- Tu peux faire tes preuves. Une simple épreuve suite à laquelle – si tu réussis, bien sûr – tu dirigeras le clan. Et n'épouseras pas Neji.

- Je vous écoute attentivement.

- A la tombée de la nuit, tu iras dans le cimetière du village. Au fond de ce cimetière, vers le tombeau de notre famille, se trouve le seul prunier blanc du village. Il est toujours en fleurs. Tu cueilleras une de ses branches et me la ramèneras afin de me prouver que tu y étais.

Hinata ne dit rien. Elle aimait beaucoup les recueillements sur la tombe de sa famille, les jours ensoleillés.

Mais la nuit… ce n'était pas pareil. Elle en avait toujours eu la superstitieuse phobie.

De chaque tombe semblaient s'échapper les cauchemars enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Chaque bruissement de feuilles semblait vouloir lui faire avouer ses peurs les plus intimes. Chaque épitaphe semblait refléter les yeux pleins de douleurs de leurs captifs. La faible lueur de la lune révélait la froideur de chaque dalle.

- Je dois tout de même te mettre en garde. Certains enfants, et adolescents ninjas, puissants ou pas, ont déjà été confrontés à quelque chose, qu'ils ont baptisé le Démon du Cimetière. Même les plus hardis n'ont plus jamais osé y retourner.

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle avait déjà entendu ces rumeurs, et avait pu constater des blessures sur les rapporteurs. A l'intérieur, elle en tremblait. Mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

- Que choisis-tu ?

Malgré tout, elle n'hésita pas.

- J'irai.

- Bien. Que les défunts hokage veillent sur toi.

Il se leva et mit fin au repas suite auquel tout le monde se tut.

Deux heures plus tard, Hinata se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Elle avait refusé les kunais que Neji lui avait proposés.

Hinata franchit en frissonnant le portail de fer. Il semblait bouger de lui-même. Une légère brise souffla, soulevant son long kimono blanc à feuilles d'érables de cérémonie – elle le mettait pour chaque recueillement en ce lieu sacré.

Elle frissonna et commença à avancer.

' Tu dois le faire, Hinata. Tu _dois_ le faire !'

Elle avançait entre les dalles de pierres. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie mais continua tout aussi calmement.

Elle décida d'aller d'abord se recueillir sur le tombeau de ses ancêtres afin de se sentir moins seule contre cette obscurité.

La jeune fille sourit tristement en voyant la lumière de la lune se refléter dans le prénom d'Hizashi Hyuuga. Même s'il n'était pas enterré là, on avait mis son nom sur la prestigieuse pierre de sa famille.

Un bruissement de feuilles.

Ainsi, le 'Démon du Cimetière' avait décidé de se montrer. Hinata se demanda de quelle façon morbide il voyait son sort.

Elle activa son Byakkugan.

Derrière elle se trouvait un homme – où était-ce une femme ? Pas très grand, semblait-il. Encapuchonné, on ne voyait pas son visage. A seulement une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. Etrangement, elle n'eut pas peur. Sans doute la présence - relativement – rassurante de ses ancêtres à une telle proximité. Elle se prépara à répondre à un coup. Qui ne vint pas. La silhouette parla.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Un homme. Une voix plutôt grave et froide. Hinata frissonna et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité – elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir en pareille situation. Sans se retourner, la jeune fille répondit :

- Je suis venue chercher une branche de prunier blanc.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- L'histoire est longue.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Bien.

Etrangement, Hinata ne bégayait pas – et cet exploit était pour elle tel que son père lui aurait cédé le clan sans broncher. Elle poursuivit :

- Je suis l'héritière du clan Hyuuga. Mon père, afin de savoir s'il pouvait me confier le clan, m'a laissé deux choix : épouser mon cousin et céder le clan à ma petite sœur, ou affronter ma peur des cimetières nocturnes et lui ramener une branche du prunier de ce lieu en guise de preuve. Il pensait aussi que je serais confrontée au Démon du Cimetière, comme le nomme les rumeurs.

- Le Démon du Cimetière ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on me désigne ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Vous n'avez montré aucun signe d'hostilité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais.

L'homme s'autorisa un sourire si furtif qu'il douta de son apparition.

- Puis-je me retourner ?

Le 'Démon' hésita. Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle désactiva son Byakkugan, s'exécuta et sourit à l'ombre. Sa cape noire flottant autour de lui donnait à Hinata l'impression de parlementer avec un vampire ou un spectre.

- Suis-moi.

- Où ça ?

- Au prunier.

Surprise, elle le suivit.

Arrivé devant l'arbre qui semblait refléter la lumière de l'astre sans vie qui éclairait le ciel, l'inconnu tendit la main et, avec une douceur infinie, il cueillit une branche secondaire de l'arbre. Hinata sourit lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

- Vous devez aimer les fleurs, pour être aussi doux avec elles.

L'homme commença par se taire. Pour lui, les fleurs étaient comme les femmes. Leur parfum enivrant lui avait toujours déplut au plus au point et il ne manquait pas d'en écraser – les fleurs – lorsqu'il les trouvait trop envahissantes – quoique, il avait déjà suivi le même procédé pour des femmes. Mais comme toutes les règles ont une exception, il répondit :

- C'est faux, j'ai toujours haï les fleurs et les femmes à cause de leur parfum toxique. Cependant le prunier blanc m'a toujours, pour une raison inexplicable, aidé à porter le poids de mes erreurs.

Hinata sourit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle appréciait cet homme. Sa façon de voir les choses. Sa manière de s'adresser à elle. Contrairement aux autres, il ne cherchait pas à la juger. Il se remettait en cause. Hinata pensa soudain à quelque chose :

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi attaquez-vous certaines personnes ?

Le vent fit glisser la capuche de l'homme sur ses cheveux de jais, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Un visage inconnu à la jeune fille. Des yeux noirs, deux étranges traits des yeux aux joues.

- Je ne blesse que les têtes brûlées qui viennent troubler le repos des morts.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- J'ai assassiné toute ma famille. Je veille sur leur sommeil afin de me repentir.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Mais… vous êtes… Uchiha… Itachi !

- En effet. As-tu peur de moi ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Je dois avouer qu'en tant que froussarde finie, encore hier je m'enfuyais en entendant votre nom. Mais maintenant, étrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Vous semblez posséder un cœur humain, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser.

Elle lui sourit de son air innocent. Itachi frissonna. Non, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Son parfum n'était pas enivrant comme celui des femmes qui voulaient à tout prix le mettre dans leur lit : le sien était doux et apaisant. Il ne prenait pas à la gorge. L'Uchiha frissonna à nouveau en se rendant compte qu'elle sentait le prunier blanc. Un signe ? Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Ils restèrent face-à-face, sans rien dire, Itachi contemplant Hinata qui contemplait ses propre geta avec un intérêt particulièrement fort. Elle releva les yeux et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Elle se recula un peu et lui dit :

- Ne vous sentez-vous pas seul, dans ce lugubre cimetière ? Enfin… si l'on peut parler de solitude. Je ne trouve pas ça très rassurant…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Regarde.

Il l'entraîna vers la tombe la plus proche au nom de Wataru Rioko.

- Cette femme est morte en donnant la vie. Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal, et n'en aurait aucune raison. Elle n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Et de toute façon, n'en aurait aucune envie.

Il s'approcha de la suivante qui était celle de Shigeru Koichi. Le visage d'Itachi se crispa.

- Celui-ci était le premier enfant des Shigeru, donc le clan lui revenait de droit. Mais son jeune frère, Kotaro, le lui enviait et l'a assassiné. Il repose aussi ici, il a été condamné à mort lorsqu'on l'a appris. Eux non plus n'auraient aucune raison de te faire du mal.

Hinata n'avait rien dit. Elle s'approcha de la tombe de Rioko et caressa la pierre froide.

- Ces femmes dont le courage reste ignoré méritent le respect de tous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ont les honore moins que les hommes morts au combat.

Itachi acquiesça. Il regardait à présent la branche que tenait Hinata dans sa main. Celle-ci – Hinata, pas la branche – prit la paroles :

- Vous avez raison.

Puis une des paroles de l'homme lui revint et elle demanda :

- Mais… si vous dites que vous n'aimez pas la présence des femmes… ça veut dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de femme dans votre vie ?

Il tourna vers elle ses yeux sombres. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça.

- Jamais.

- Ah.

Elle rougit.

- Et vous ne voudriez pas ?

Les yeux de l'homme exprimaient la surprise. Hinata vira au rouge plus vite que la moutarde monterait au nez de Sakura et elle s'inclina jusqu'à ses pieds afin qu'il ne le voit pas.

- Je… excusez-moi, je… je n'ai pas à… enfin… si vous ne… voulez pas…

Elle se noyait dans un océan de bégayements dans lequel Itachi réussit à repêcher 'gomenasai', 'incorrect', 'parce que ça ne me dérangerais pas' et 'virginité'.

- Attends…

Retour en arrière. Itachi fit un arrêt sur image sur les deux derniers morceaux. Il lui demanda, les joues imperceptiblement roses :

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- … seize … articula-t-elle lentement en relevant timidement les yeux vers lui.

- Il est vrai que dans les onze mois que j'ai passés ici, je n'ai jamais souffert de la solitude.

Hinata baissa les yeux d'un air déçu. Il releva son menton avec le pouce et l'index.

- Mais il est également vrai qu'il m'arrivait de souhaiter que quelqu'un vienne à moi sans intentions hostiles. Et je dois avouer que ta présence m'a réchauffée le cœur.

Il caressa sa joue.

- Merci.

Hinata restait muette. Puis soudain, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle oublia sa timidité, oublia que sa mission se limitait à ramener la branche qu'elle avait lâchée sur la tombe de Rioko, oublia que l'homme qui caressait sa joue était un meurtrier sans cœur, et prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Quelque chose dans le regard d'Itachi intima à la jeune fille que son geste ne serait pas déplacé. Elle attira donc le visage de l'homme au sien. Il s'appropria les lèvres d'Hinata avec la même douceur qu'avec la branche de prunier blanc.

Ils se séparèrent. Itachi attendait le geste d'Hinata. Elle le prit doucement par le poignet et l'emmena dans la minuscule chapelle à côté du prunier. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière.

Cette nuit là, Hinata perdit sa virginité avec un homme qu'elle avait connu le soir même. Itachi Uchiha, qui pour elle, était devenu l'Ange pour lequel elle souriait. Sur l'autel, unis par leur première fois, ils oublièrent. Ils oublièrent, et s'oublièrent.

_Le lendemain, à la demeure Hyuuga_

- Neji, Hinata n'est toujours pas revenue ! s'inquiétait Hanabi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hanabi-san. Hinata-sama sait se débrouiller, maintenant. Elle a changé, en trois ans.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais…

- Me voilà ! lança joyeusement une voix depuis l'entrée. Neji et Hanabi faillirent toucher le plafond tellement ils se levèrent vite.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été confrontée au Démon du Cimetière ? questionna Hanabi.

Hinata sourit. Elle répondit calmement :

- Non, Hanabi. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Sa sœur soupira de soulagement.

- Je vais chercher Père !

Et elle s'éloigna. Neji sourit en regardant la branche de prunier blanc que Hinata gardait amoureusement contre sa poitrine.

- Me trompé-je en affirmant qu'il s'est passé plus de choses que vous n'oseriez l'avouer ?

Hinata sourit à Neji : depuis qu'elle avait 'changé', ils s'entendaient comme frère et sœur. Même si Neji devait garder le 'vous' et le 'sama'. Elle regarda vers le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre.

- Tu sais bien que tu te trompes rarement, Neji.

Le jeune homme regarda lui aussi vers la fenêtre. Sa vie était beaucoup moins douloureuse depuis qu'il avait 'accepté' Hinata.

Hiashi se résigna à céder le clan à Hinata.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle alla se recueillir au cimetière.

Elle avait apporté un plat qu'elle avait préparé – elle avait remarqué qu'Itachi était très maigre car il ne se nourrissait que des rares oiseaux et lapins qui passaient par là – et une tisane encore fumante, et les déposa sur le tombeau des Uchiha avec une branche du Prunier Blanc.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers celui des Hyuuga pour s'y recueillir. Elle entendit alors un bruissement de tissu et se retourna : le plat et la tisane avaient disparu et une deuxième branche de Prunier Blanc reposait sur la sienne. Elle sourit : il était là, invisible, près d'elle.

Elle s'avança vers le Prunier Blanc et leva la tête vers les branches qui filtraient le soleil et sourit lorsque deux bras invisibles l'enlacèrent.

Et ce manège se répéta régulièrement, des fois plus rarement à cause des responsabilités d'Hinata au sein du clan.

Trois ans plus tard, elle demanda à Itachi d'annuler son invisibilité afin qu'elle se souvienne des traits de son visage. Il l'embrassa pour ce qu'il ignorait être la dernière fois. Comme toujours, il contempla la danse allègre de son kimono blanc à fleurs d'érable lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Deux jours plus tard, Hanabi fit semblant de se recueillir sur la tombe des Uchiha. Son air méfiant intrigua Itachi qui s'approcha.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Hanabi se retourna, et, ne voyant personne, elle activa son Byakkugan. Itachi frissonna en remarquant qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge qu'Hinata lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée.

- Vous êtes le Démon du Cimetière ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Hinata m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Elle lui tendit une lettre. Sans même la lire, il demanda :

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

Les traits d'Hanabi se crispèrent.

- Parce qu'elle est morte.

Et elle s'éloigna, le laissant digérer seul cette terrible nouvelle. Itachi déplia la lettre.

_Tenshi-san,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais je n'arrive pas à dire ces mots de vive voix. Le clan qui souhaitait la mort de mon père s'est rendu compte que nous lui avons livré Hizashi et exige que l'on lui livre l'héritière actuelle. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mon père. Je vais me rendre moi-même à ce clan. J'ai peur, mais je sais que vous veillerez sur moi, non ? Je sais qu'il est plus facile de vivre seul, surtout pour vous, aussi je n'ai pas peur que cela vous attriste. _

_J'aurais voulu vous voir une dernière fois,_

_Hinata H._

Un vent plus fort que les autres souffla sur le cimetière de Konoha. Itachi frissonna. Ainsi il ne la reverrait plus jamais ? Il aurait du être heureux, fier de sa petite Hinata qu'il chérissait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Mais non. Il serra le tissu de sa cape au niveau de son cœur, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître le nœud qui s'était formé après la lecture de la lettre. Il leva les yeux vers ce soleil si brillant qui semblait le narguer. Il n'aimait pas le soleil. Trop omniprésent. La nuit lui rappelait celle d'il y a trois ans, et la lune les yeux d'Hinata. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur la joue gauche de son visage toujours impassible. Itachi Uchiha n'osa pas, en ce jour ensoleillé, essuyer la première larme qu'il n'ait jamais versée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi assista, dissimulé dans l'ombre, à l'enterrement de la Fleur de Prunier Blanc, comme il la surnommait en son for intérieur. Lorsque le cimetière redevint désert, il alla vers sa tombe, saisit un kunai, le planta dans sa main, le retira et prit la lettre blanche, la tachant de rouge. Il l'enroula autour d'une branche du Prunier, et déposa soigneusement le tout en murmurant :

- Je veillerai sur toi. Je te le promets.

'- Et depuis ce jour, l'Ange du Cimetière ne manqua jamais à sa parole.' conclut Hanabi.

- C'est vraiment triste, comme histoire ! s'émoustilla le petit Takeo Hyuuga.

- Je te l'accorde, acquiesça Neji, son père.

- Dis, Maman ! Est-ce que je pourrais raconter cette histoire à Itachi et Hinata ?

- Les enfants de Sasuke et Sakura ? N'y pense même pas ! se fâcha Hanabi. Puis doucement, elle ajouta : Si cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Sasuke, il cherchera à voir son frère. Si Itachi veut parler à Sasuke, il le fera de lui-même.

- D'accord. Mais dis, papa, j'peux aller jouer avec Itachi-Uchiha-deuxième-du-nom ?

- Oui, tu peux, soupira Neji.

- Et dire qu'il est censé me remplacer à la tête du clan, soupira Hanabi lorsque son fils se fut éloigné.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, regarde tous les grands chefs que le clan Hyuuga a connu : combien semblaient aptes à assumer ce rôle ?

- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa son ventre rond.

- N'empêche, cette histoire est vraiment triste.

- Oui, c'est la plus triste que je connaisse, avec le massacre des Uchiha.

- Tiens, étrangement c'est le même acteur...

- Je t'aime…

Et, quelques rues plus loin que le jeune couple, dans un certain cimetière de Konoha, il veillait sur une certaine tombe recouverte de pétales de Prunier Blanc.

L'Ange du Cimetière.

* * *

Voilà! Cette histoire me tenait à coeur alors je me suis dépêchée de la faire. J'espère que ça vous a plu!

PS : J'ai revu et corrigé ce chapitre ( oui, je sais, trois ou quatre mois après l'avoir écrit... ) et j'ai donc supprimé la chanson.

Pour les enfants de Sasuke et Sakura, ben... Sakura aimait bien Hinata ( dans l'histoire ) et avait admiré son courage lorsqu'elle et Sasuke avait pardonné Itachi ( dans l'histoire ).

Pis ben... les reviews ne tuent pas, même si vous n'avez pas aimé !

Sana-teme


End file.
